


На волоске

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все шрамы Сиэля – дело рук человеческих, поэтому не суть Себастьяна пугает его. Он боится себя, того, кем будет он без Себастьяна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На волоске

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Life of Near Misses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278420) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



> Бета chemerika <3

Сияние крови на мраморе, словно множество раздавленных в снегу вишен, всё ещё заполняет сознание Сиэля, когда он вырывается из беспокойного сна, весь липкий от пота и туго спеленутый тьмой. Перед глазами мелькают обрывки снов; он пытается избавиться от них, но для него это всегда было непросто.

– Юный господин, – голос полон угольной черноты и перьев. Из теней возникает Себастьян, залитый фиолетовым сиянием от горящего глаза Сиэля. Слышится шелест крыльев, взвиваются фалды фрака. Только в такие минуты, когда над ним склоняется дворецкий, бледный и неусыпный, как луна, Сиэль может устроиться поудобнее на постели и выдохнуть с облегчением. Себастьян стирает кровь; он всё меняет.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он хриплым голосом, неубедительно изображая раздражение.

– Вы звали, – отвечает Себастьян.

– Нет, не звал, – огрызается Сиэль, хоть и не уверен в этом. Глаз жжет, но Себастьян здесь и напряжение отпускает. Но Сиэль не помнит, чтобы звал его. Во всяком случае сознательно, намеренно, пока бодрствовал.

Воспоминанию уже три года, но оно всё так же неизменно. Кровь на мраморе, но на его босых ногах ее нет, потому что его подхватили стальные, уверенные руки, потому что его окружила тьма с запахом серы, потому что его спас сам дьявол. В кошмарах Сиэля эта деталь часто отсутствует, зато вновь и вновь прокручиваются его животные вопли, темный ужас в прорезях маски и сверкающее лезвие, занесенное и замершее над ним. В своих кошмарах он не перестает звать на помощь. Отчаянно тянет руку куда-то, к кому-то. До самого пробуждения неотступно правит агония; и так происходит всегда.

Себастьян тянется и двумя пальцами отводит спутанные пряди со лба Сиэля. Они оба щурятся от того, как ярко горит печать контракта, и если бы Сиэль знал, как ощущается любовь, он сумел бы разгадать вихрь смятенных чувств, что, подрагивая, укрощенно ложатся поверх боли, комом стоящей в горле.

–  Возможно, не вслух, юный господин, – мурлычет Себастьян, позволяя прядям Сиэля вновь упасть на лоб, и встает. – Но вы меня звали. А стоит вам позвать – и я приду, несмотря ни на что.

На какое-то время между ними повисает молчание, расползается медленно, как капля крови на мраморном полу. Сиэль чувствует, как оно давит на него, над сердцем набухает что-то теплое и живое, и он вдруг осознает, что без укрощенных способностей Себастьяна, безо всей этой потусторонней мощи в его детских пальцах, он был бы всего лишь ребенком с кошмарами. Эта мысль его пугает.

– Что ж. Я сделал это ненарочно. Но раз уж ты здесь, принеси горячего молока. И расправь простыни, они опять сбились, – говорит он, выпутываясь из облепившего его шелка, смущенный жаром, заново прилившим к щекам, пока Себастьян смотрит на него взглядом хоть и не зловещим, но и не совсем человеческим.

Все шрамы Сиэля – дело рук человеческих, поэтому не суть Себастьяна пугает его. Он боится себя, того, кем будет он без Себастьяна.

*

Это случается снова, чаще, чем Сиэлю хотелось бы думать. И каждый раз Себастьян приходит, является на зов, внезапный и жуткий, как вспыхнувший фитиль. И каждый раз Сиэля затапливает облегчение, хотя он никогда не признается в этом при свете дня.

Раз за разом Сиэль кричит во сне, просыпается с саднящим горлом, а порой печать в глазу горит так ярко, что озаряет всю комнату со всеми ее мрачными закоулками и кроющимися по углам тенями. И вопреки всему Себастьян врывается, неотвратимый как прилив, чтобы разгладить беспокойную рябь Сиэлева сна.

Иногда Сиэль просит его остаться, и он остается, устраивается на стуле у кровати, вяжет или начищает столовое серебро. Тихое, успокаивающее позвякивание металла убаюкивает Сиэля, затянутые в перчатки руки Себастьяна так отточенно и умело выполняют повседневные дела, что это придает им красоты, значительности. Сиэль закрывает глаза и прислушивается, представляя, как Себастьян возводит целые миры, чтобы не оставить от них камня на камне. Тогда он, наконец, засыпает.

В одну из ночей он просыпается от испуга, и даже когда очертания комнаты четко проступают сквозь сон, он все ещё задыхается.  Отчаянно хватает ртом воздух, но тот болезненным комом застревает в горле, и Сиэль бессильно дергает верхние пуговицы своей ночной сорочки. И вот уже над ним нависает Себастьян, опускается на колени рядом с бьющимся на постели телом, тянется к горлу. Его ладони – как пара голубок в клюве ворона.

– Юный господин, позвольте мне, – говорит он, и не проходит и мгновения, как сорочка уже ловко расстегнута и отброшена в сторону, а распятый в лунном свете обнаженный Сиэль судорожно ловит ртом воздух. Себастьян гладит его, успокаивая, перемещается легко как дым, устраивается за спиной у Сиэля, удерживая его на месте, пока весь остальной мир кружится, потеряв опору.

Сиэль думает, что ему полагается сгорать со стыда, и хотя ему действительно стыдно, но это какое-то особенное чувство.Оно словно не от мира сего. Дневной Сиэль, яростный и гордый, вспыхнул бы при одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы оказаться в объятиях Себастьяна в чем мать родила. Желание, неминуемо загоревшееся в нем от этой мысли, заставило бы его устыдиться и ужаснуться. Но сейчас, во мраке, отпущенный тисками кошмара, он лежит неподвижно, потрясенный своей готовностью принять то единственное, что указывает ему дорогу домой: то, что Себастьян делает с ним в самый темный час ночи.

Себастьян держит его крепко, прижав к своей груди, широкой ладонью растирая ребра слева, словно пытается успокоить безумно, по-заячьи колотящееся сердце.

– Мой юный господин, – шепчет он Сиэлю в волосы, губы мягко касаются раковины уха. Сиэль шипит, выгибается и даже не пробует сдержаться. – Нам нужно что-то делать с этой вашей привычкой. Спокойный сон так важен для вашего здоровья.

Сиэль ежится, а затем всем телом подается назад на надежную крепость Себастьяна. Ему кажется , что он проспал бы всю ночь, останься вот так, в этих руках. Если бы только он мог быть уверен так же твердо, как в том, что солнце восходит и заходит каждый день, что Себастьян принадлежит ему, что не покинет его, пока не прольется достаточно крови, чтобы его проклятие завершилось.

– Это не привычка, – огрызается он, не желая терпеть снисхождение. Сиэль тяжело сглатывает, вцепившись в руку Себастьяна дрожащими, скрючеными пальцами. – Просто временное неудобство. Это пройдет.

– Понимаю, – шепчет Себастьян, его губы скользят по щеке Сиэля вниз к подбородку и обратно, чтобы замереть на мгновение в уголке его рта. Сиэль задерживает дыхание в надежде, во внезапной острой жажде, чтобы Себастьян его поцеловал, укусил, сдавил ему горло, сделал хоть что-нибудь. Его сердце под ладонью Себастьяна вновь начинает колотиться, и тогда с тихим шипением Себастьян отстраняется.

–  Постой, – просит Сиэль и морщится от отвращения при звуке своего по-детски тоненького голоса. Слово дрожит во мраке, и Себастьян застывает. – Может... ты бы мог... Ты останешься здесь? – Сиэль редко просит Себастьяна о чем-то, если может приказать. Вопрос в конце звучит нелепо, поэтому он запинается и пытается овладеть собой. – В смысле, оставайся здесь. Не на стуле. Здесь. Пока я не усну.

Себастьян лежит на постели рядом с Сиэлем, весь – как линия горизонта со всеми его выступами и углами, молчаливый и нечитаемый. Сиэль пытается разобрать в темноте выражение его лица, но Себастьян прекрасно умеет затаиваться, когда хочет, и в его бровях вразлет и мягком рте Сиэль не находит ничего, что можно было бы поймать и исследовать. Наконец, Себастьян произносит: – Прекрасно. Позвольте мне снять обувь. И жилет, чтобы не помять.

Сиэль краснеет до слез и прячется за упавшей на брови челкой. Он почти уверен, что Себастьян противится его приказам, сомневается в их правомочности, в его мотивах. Но последствий своей неспособности показать уязвимость и правды о внутреннем мире Себастьяна он предвидеть не в состоянии.

Опускаясь на белые простыни, Сиэль остро осознает, как мал и хрупок он перед безмерностью Себастьяна и ада за его спиной. В это мгнов ение он ненавидит собс твенную человеческую слабость и жаждет тьмы, жаждет избавления. Он хочет, чтобы всё человечество страдало так же, как мучился и продолжает мучиться он сам, и он хочет Себастьяна, и кажется, что эти два желания неотделимы, как два кольца на его худой руке.

– Как хочешь, – говорит он Себастьяну, зевая. В темноте глаза дворецкого загораются алым, и у Сиэля всё внутри сжимается от страха, но проблеск огня тут же гаснет, заставляя его сомневаться, не почудилось ли ему. Кровать скрипит, когда Себастьян занимает свое место рядом с ним, укрывая Сиэля простыней так, что слой шелка разделяет их тела. Не совсем то, чего хотелось бы Сиэлю, но он согласен и на это.

*

Сиэль всё чаще начинает замечать, что есть приказы, которые вызывают у Себастьяна неудовольствие, заставляют демона в нем полыхать сквозь трещины его несовершенной личины. Днем Сиэль ведет себя как обычно. Он холоден и дерзок, решительно отвергает все попытки Себастьяна даже в шутку опекать его. Но в ночной темноте всё ощущается по-другому.

В лунном свете руки Себастьяна блуждают в волосах Сиэля, спускаются по спине, бездумно чертя узоры на его коже, пока Сиэль то погружается, то выплывает из дрёмы. Сиэль не просто разрешает Себастьяну эти вороватые прикосновения, он их поощряет, молча вымаливает их. Хоть он не признался бы в этом даже в замкнутой безопасности собственного сознания, в самых глубоких тайниках своей души он знает, что пытается довести Себастьяна до того предела, когда тот сломается и скрытый за маской демон возьмет верх. По ночам он приказывает Себастьяну находиться рядом, требует сказок, массажа спины, и часто подумывает о том, чтобы потребовать большего. Но сильнее всего ему хочется, чтобы Себастьян осознал, к чему он стремится, и сам пересек разделяющее их расстояние, окончательно преступил черту и погрузил их обоих во тьму.

Это снимает с Сиэля ответственность, позволяя ему не представлять, чего именно он хочет от Себастьяна. Он знает, что хотел бы хоть чего-нибудь, возможно даже всего, но способен бездействовать, качаясь на волнах этой неназванной жажды до тех пор, пока Себастьян не противится ему. Поэтому он бросает Себастьяну вызов – снова и снова, пока его глаза не начинают гореть расплавленным гранатом, а дрожащая ладонь не замирает на щеке Сиэля, мир останавливает свой ход, глядя на какой-то дюйм, разделяющий их губы, и гадает.

Сиэль задерживает дыхание, закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя хрупким в сдержанно-яростной хватке Себастьяна. Он ждет, когда же пойдут эти трещины, но такого никогда не происходит. Обуздывать себя у Себастьяна получается так же хорошо, как и все, что он делает, и каждый раз Сиэлю остается только сорванное дыхание и нарастающий, как облако перед грозой, жар внизу живота. – Юный господин, – Себастьян шепчет, лицо скрыто тенью и упавшими на глаза прядями черных, как смоль волос. – Я вынужден вновь напомнить вам, что я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам уснуть.

На этом борьба Сиэля со сном заканчивается. Ведь он ребенок, эта игра выматывает его, и конечно, Себастьян здесь только потому, что в противном случае Сиэль сам позвал бы его и ему пришлось бы явиться. Так им обоим не приходится стыдиться того, что оказываются в этом положении каждую ночь, и Сиэль научился находить удовольствие в близости ада, сопротивляясь ему, но только чуть-чуть. Ночь всё не заканчивается, глаза Сиэля слипаются, и в конце концов под взглядом Себастьяна, под его тяжелыми крыльями он засыпает.

Иногда ему снятся сны и они все ещё полны крови. Но не той, что брызжет с его мертвеющих губ, а той, что пролита его собственной рукой, направляемой Себастьяном. В этих снах он пытается взобраться на гору трупов, пошатываясь и теряя равновесие, пока не достигает вершины и не падает, задыхаясь, в распростертые объятия Себастьяна. Его поднимают, а в ухе звучит голос: «Вам это удалось, мой господин. Теперь можете отдохнуть».

*

В конце концов, терпеть это становится невыносимо, ждать дольше – невозможно. Сиэль нетерпелив, от желания и одиночества, от жажды и от сомнений по коже бегут мурашки. Порой ему кажется, что Себастьян не поддается, потому что не хочет того же, что и он, но это маловероятно, ведь они связаны друг с другом, ребенок и демон, навечно. Не может он оказаться самым развращенным из них. Самым испорченным.

Солнце садится, оставляя за собой пустое, выжженое оранжевое небо, пока не приходит ночь, неся успокоение. Причины, заставлявшие его молчать, рассыпаются прахом, и в комнате перед Себастьяном остается Сиэль со скрещенными на груди руками. Он принял своё решение.

Прежде чем Себастьян успевает раздеть его перед сном, Сиэль глубоко, судорожно вдыхает и приказывает: «Себастьян, поцелуй меня». Глаз под повязкой вспыхивает, и Сиэль замечает, как меченая рука Себастьяна невольно дергается, как от ожога.

Он никогда не видел Себастьяна таким, как сейчас. Сиэль не знает, может ли его дворецкий испытывать боль, но это самое подходящее слово, чтобы описать застывшие черты его лица, приоткрытый рот, излом бровей. Ему больно. Сиэль не знает причин, ничего не понимает, и ужас заполняет его, словно дым. «Ты что, не слышал меня?» – лающим голосом спрашивает он и вскидывает голову, чтобы пригвоздить Себастьяна взглядом.

– Юный господин, – шепчет Себастьян, опускаясь на колено одним слитным движением, таким грациозным, что оно напоминает вздох. Он обхватывает ладонь Сиэля обеими руками и прижимает ее к щеке. – Вы сами не знаете, о чем просите.

Это приводит Сиэля в ярость и он в негодовании вырывает руку. – Не поучай меня. Встань.

Себастьян поднимается, и только тогда Сиэль замечает, как дрожат его руки, как в море внеземного багрянца горят жуткие змеиные зрачки, нечеловеческие и прекрасные. Тело Себастьяна звенит от усилий, которых ему стоит сдержанность.

– Почему ты так себя мучаешь? – шипит Сиэль. – Глупый, глупый демон, я...

Себастьян делает шаг вперед и замыкает губы Сиэля длинным пальцем в перчатке. От него расходятся жар и сумрак, нечто необъятное и колеблющееся, и не от мира сего. Сиэль дышит отдельными глубокими вздохами, пытаясь не вдыхать эту тьму, чтобы она не заполнила его и не разорвала в клочья.

– А ты, глупый, глупый ребенок, решил, что хочешь того, что и осознать-то не способен. Откуда ты знаешь, что я удержусь и не поглощу твою душу вместе со всем остальным? Готов ли ты пойти на такой риск? – Себастьян нависает над ним, огромный, темный и прекрасный, наполняя всю комнату запахом серы и терзаний.

Руки Сиэля помимо его воли вцепляются в жилет Себастьяна.

– Я пойду на любой риск, – шипит он, взгляд твердеет как голубое стекло, зубы в ярости стиснуты. – Я добьюсь своего любой ценой, Себастьян, и ты мне в этом поможешь. Ты останешься со мной. Ты будешь со мной всегда, – с жаром говорит он, не зная, имеет ли в виду этот миг или любой другой до самого проклятия. Сиэлев недолгий и горький жизненный опыт научил его, что люди лгут, люди бросают. Все. Но не Себастьян. Себастьян не лжет, Себастьян не уйдет никогда. – Всегда, – повторяет он сквозь зубы. – А теперь поцелуй меня.

Выражение Себастьяна смягчается, он вскидывает голову и смотрит на Сиэля так, словно тот — редчайшее творение искусства.

– Да, господин, – говорит он, склоняясь, чтобы в невинном поцелуе прижаться губами к брови Сиэля.

–  Нет, – бормочет Сиэль, уклоняясь от снисхождения, и тянется вверх, запуская пальцы в шелковистую гладкость волос. Он тянет Себастьяна вниз, и ему все равно, какую жалкую картину он из себя представляет, каким испорченным ребенком кажется. – Не так, – повторяет он, напряженный и такой близкий взгляд Себастьяна прожигает его. Сиэлю кажется, что он вот-вот вспыхнет, вот-вот падет.

На кратчайшее мгновение Себастьян задевает его губы своими. Всего лишь скольжение кожи по коже, и этого мало, Сиэль с ума сходит от желания и неудовлетворенности, и пускай он ещё ребенок, но он знает чего хочет, точно знает. Поэтому он издает звук, жалобно скулит в приоткрытые губы Себастьяна, и это слишком и все запреты рушатся. Сиэль впивается в губы Себастьяна, ногти проезжаются по его склоненной спине, притягивая вниз, к себе, хоть как-то.

Внезапно его затягивает, накрывает адской волной, когда Себастьян легко подхватывает его и прижимает Сиэля к себе, поддевая припухший рот большим пальцем, раскрывая его, чтобы вылизать изнутри, всосать язык. Сиэль не может вдохнуть, но это неважно.

– Я мог бы уничтожить тебя, – молитвенно шепчет Себастьян, осыпая его мокрыми, бесстыдными поцелуями. – Мог бы, и я так и сделаю, если ты этого хочешь, ужасный, глупый мальчишка, – бездумно говорит он, прижимаясь губами к шее Сиэля, к его щекам, векам. – Так и сделаю.

– Не сделаешь, – ухитряется ответить Сиэль, неуклюжими рывками толкаясь в плоский живот Себастьяна, взведенный и одурманенный скользким безумием их поцелуев. Вот чего он хотел, вот тот ад, который он выбрал. Он обхватывает ладонями шею Себастьяна, запускает тонкие дрожащие пальцы под накрахмаленный воротник, пытаясь добраться до мягкой и лихорадочно горячей кожи. – Я нужен тебе невредимым.

– Мой господин, – бормочет Себастьян, опуская его на постель. Раздевать его безупречными пальцами ему так же легко, как дышать. А потом: «Сиэль», – почти шепотом – имя, тихо и сокровенно, в изнанку голого юношеского бедра. Сиэль закрывает глаза и выгибается навстречу скользкому жару, позволяя звучанию своего имени омыть его, сдаваясь перед тем, без чего не чувствует себя целым.

*

Этой ночью Сиэлю не снится ничего. Как и все последующие. Он спит как младенец, крепко и спокойно, не шелохнувшись в объятиях дьявола. Эффект неожиданный, и Сиэль надеется, что он сохранится.

Хотя при дневном свете не меняется ничего, ночью луна стыдливо отворачивает лицо от Сиэля, когда он раскидывается и вытягивается под Себастьяном, прибывая и убывая как молодой месяц. Хотя Сиэль часто просыпается весь в синяках и с ноющей болью, Себастьяну ещё только предстоит перейти грань между тем, чтобы прикоснуться к душе или поглотить её целиком. Сиэль узнает, как невыносимо терпелив может быть Себастьян. Как может часами целовать его и только. Но стоит ему оказаться внутри, он теряет власть над собой и становится пугающим, сверхъестественным, звероподобным. Он узнает также, что его собственное тело создано для того, чтобы принимать Себастьяна всеми возможными способами, что оно – адский сосуд, и что-то больное и мерзкое в нем упивается этим открытием.

Однажды ночью они лежат переплетенные, мокрый от пота Сиэль мурлыкает под настойчивым, голодным ртом Себастьяна. Он обхватывает Себастьяна ногами и скрещивает щиколотки у него на пояснице, лениво толкаясь в него, несмотря на то, что уже давно кончил, выплеснулся, оставив только шелуху, треснутую оболочку мальчика, в которую демон может забраться и остаться там навсегда. А Себастьян всё целует его, бормочет в липкую кожу его имя на мертвых наречиях и древних языках.

– Себастьян, – Сиэль морщится, выкручиваясь из-под острых царапающих зубов. – Что.., – он выгибается и резко втягивает воздух, крепко вцепившись в волосы на затылке Себастьяна. – Что ты думаешь о человечестве?

Себастьян мурлычет, неторопливо и влажно ведя языком вдоль по-мальчишески выступающих ребер Сиэля. – Я нахожу человечество, – отвечает он, внезапно устремляясь к нежному горлу Сиэля и нацеловывая на нём отметину. – Восхитительным.

Будь сейчас день, Сиэль закатил бы глаза, покраснев от негодования и стыда. Но сейчас ночь, и никто его не видит, даже Себастьян, который спрятал лицо у него на шее, поэтому он улыбается и опускает ресницы. – Да не меня, дурачок. А человечество. Как вид. В целом.

Отпустив изо рта хрупкое горло Сиэля, Себастьян возникает перед глазами, волосы липнут к мокрым, порозовевшим щекам. Это заставляет Сиэля ощущать себя целой стаей птиц, которая трепещет, охорашивается и волнуется, пока не взмывает в едином порыве черных крыльев, вспугнутая алым нечеловеческим сиянием во взгляде Себастьяна. Его пьянит осознание, что он способен на такое, что в его власти заставить наружность демона пойти рябью и расколоться, что это он заставляет кровь приливать к бледному лицу дьявола.

–  Человечество в целом – вещь трагическая и непостижимая. Вы лжете друг другу, убиваете друг друга, но сочиняете книги о демонах, чтобы оправдать зло, которое вы сами приносите в ваш мир. Вам нравится мучить других, но сами вы мучиться не желаете, и вы разрушаете то, что вас окружает, так и не научившись его восстанавливать, развивать дальше. Таково человечество, и веками я испытывал к вам отвращение. Вы убоги и одиноки, – объясняет Себастьян, нежно скользя губами к подбородку Сиэля, перемежая горькие слова осторожными поцелуями.

– И тем не менее, ты здесь, – говорит Сиэль во тьму, любовно перебирая пальцами волосы своего дворецкого. Вот что делает с ним Себастьян, вот каков граф Фантомхайв при луне.

– Да. Более того, здесь ты. Ты – лжец, убийца и довольно-таки жалок, – говорит Себастьян, раздвигая искусанные губы Сиэля пальцами с черными ногтями, толкаясь внутрь, чтобы потрогать зубы, приласкать гладкую изнанку щеки, толкнуться в самое горло, заставляя Сиэля шипеть и давиться только для того, чтобы снова запечатать его рот поцелуем.

– Но, – хрипит Сиэль, отрываясь от губ Себастьяна, чтобы вдохнуть. – Я не одинок.

– Да, – соглашается Себастьян, океаном накрывая жемчужину на постели, закрыв пятна крови на мраморном полу вековечным размахом черных крыльев. – И никогда больше не будешь.


End file.
